Storms
by Brit Columbia
Summary: There's a hurricane blowing through Manhattan, but Ryo is more worried about what Bikky is doing with Carol in his bedroom!


**Storms**

_by Brit Columbia_

_Fandom:_ Fake

_Pairing:_ Dee/Ryo, Bikky/Carol

_Rating:_ T for Teen. Suggestive situations. One instance of the F-word.

_Timing: _Set in August in the third year of the FFYT series. Bikky is fifteen and Carol has recently turned eighteen.

_Spoilers:_ Volume 7 of Sanami Matoh's Fake series

_Disclaimer: _All of these characters belong to Sanami Matoh. I make no money for writing fanfiction about them.

_Author's notes:_ This is a Happy Birthday fic for my dear friend **meng_horde**. I truly appreciate all the many kind and helpful things you do for me, not least of which is listening to and understanding all the whacked-out family stuff. I just wish there was more I could do for you. I'm so very glad that you're a part of my life. *Hug!*

This one's for you.

**Storms**

Ryo paused outside his son's bedroom door when he heard muffled giggling coming from within. He figured he'd better knock five or six times more than he usually did, just in case Bikky and Carol needed a moment to...compose themselves. Or even spring apart, if need be. Ryo wasn't sure exactly what kinds of things they got up to in there, but whatever it was, he didn't want it to go too far.

"Yeah, Ryo?" It was Bikky's voice, sounding just a tad impatient.

"May I come in?" Ryo managed to surprise himself with the hesitant tone he detected in his own voice. He shouldn't have to ask, after all. This was _his _house, _he_ was the parent, they were the–– well, no. Youngsters were what they were. Teenagers. They certainly weren't children any longer. But they weren't adults either. Bikky, at fifteen, was still a minor. Ryo supposed that Carol was technically an adult now that she was newly eighteen.

But she and Bikky had been acting different recently. More playful, more childish. Downright silly at times. Ryo couldn't understand it at all.

The door swung open in front of him, and Bikky stood there looking down at him wearing long shorts and a loose tank top with a Bulls logo on the chest. At least he was fully dressed, Ryo thought with relief. Bikky was a couple of inches taller than Ryo was now, thanks to a growth spurt in the early spring. His body took up almost all the space in the doorway. Ryo was unable to see around him.

"Yeah?" Bikky was neither smiling nor frowning. He looked relaxed, but his entire being radiated vibrant energy.

"Um..." Ryo proffered the armful of extra blankets he had brought. "I thought... you know, if the power goes out... that you might need these."

Bikky rolled his eyes in the same way he had been doing for years, and for once Ryo was not annoyed by it because it briefly allowed him to see Bikky as a child again. A child who perhaps needed him, rather than this strapping young man before him who didn't seem to need anything anymore.

"Ryo," said Bikky. "It's freaking August. Even if the storm knocks the power out, how cold do you think it's gonna get?"

"Well... um, well, you never know, do you?" Ryo blustered. "This is a _hurricane_, Bikky. We're lucky we haven't been evacuated like people in other zones of Manhatttan. Who knows what could happen?"

Bikky gazed at him shrewdly for a moment before taking the armful of blankets. "Thanks, Ryo. That's, uh, nice of you to worry about us. Right, Carol?" he called over his shoulder.

The slight shift of the angle of Bikky's broad shoulders permitted Ryo to catch sight of a heaped pile of sheets on the bed. Blond hair spilled out of one end of the heap and a pair of bare feet with painted toenails protruded from the other. The little mountain of bedding shifted and then Carol sat up. Her face was pink and her eyes were very bright. Ryo was profoundly relieved to see that she also appeared to be clothed–– at least from the waist up, which was all he could be sure of.

"Thank you, Ryo," she said, as sweetly as always, and blew a kiss at him. Ryo looked around the room critically and wondered if he should bring them a chair so that she didn't have to sit on the bed.

"Don't be scared when the storm hits, Carol," he said to her. "This is a strong building and we have lots of batteries and bottled water. We should all be fine."

"Don't worry, I'm not scared," she said, and gave him a charming smile. "You guys are so prepared, and I know I'm in the best possible hands!"

"Good!" Ryo smiled back and waved, but couldn't rid himself of the notion that she was somehow laughing at him. He could have sworn she was looking at Bikky when she said that last bit about hands.

Bikky started to close the door. "So, uh, thanks again, Ryo. If we need anything like food or water or, you know, candles and matches, we'll be sure to come out and get it."

"I was thinking I might bake some cookies," Ryo said quickly into the rapidly closing gap between the door and the door frame.

"Great!" said Bikky, and shut the door firmly.

"You know, while we still have electricity..." Ryo's voice trailed away as he realized he was speaking to a door and not a person. He sighed and bowed his head.

A pair of strong arms encircled him from behind and he heard a familiar voice chuckle against his hair. It was Dee. "Come on, baby. Let them be."

"But, I only wanted––"

"Yeah, I know. Can't turn back time, Ryo. Can't stand in the way of raging teen hormones."

"Oh, can't I?" Ryo demanded and tried to tug himself free, but to no avail. Dee's arms just tightened around him. He felt one of Dee's hands start to roam down toward the waistband of his sweatpants.

"If you wanna deal with some hormones, then deal with mine." Dee's voice was a low, husky growl against Ryo's neck. "Never mind that little pisspot of a hurricane. There's a fucking huge storm of hormones raging around inside of me right now."

Despite himself, Ryo shivered at the sound of Dee's voice and the feel of his hard, masculine arms. Goosebumps raced down the length of his body when he felt Dee's teeth bite him gently, just under his ear. But when he realized that Dee was pulling him back toward the bedroom, Ryo resumed his resistance.

"Dee!" he hissed. "I–– I really think I should go back there and make sure––"

"No," said Dee. "You really shouldn't."

"Why the hell not?"

"They want to be alone, Dork. Everyone will be unhappy if you go back there and bug them again."

"I don't intend to–– to _bug_ them," insisted Ryo, stung. "I just think that Bikky should have a chair or two in there, you know, so that the bed isn't the only place in the whole room that they can sit."

Dee turned him around and looked hard at him. "Dude, weren't you ever fifteen and in the company of a pretty girl who you really wanted to be alone with, but your mom kept coming into the room?"

"Um..." Ryo blinked at him. "Well, not really..."

Dee grinned and shook his head. "Okay, were you ever thirty-something and in the company of a smokin' hot man that you were crazy about, but you kept worrying that your kid might knock on the bedroom door, so that meant you couldn't relax and go with the flow?"

"Dee, that is not a comparable situation at all. I'm the parent, and I have a responsibility––"

"A responsibility to what? Make sure your son stays a virgin until his wedding day?"

"Dee! That's not what I meant."

"Look, would you feel better if I took them a chair?"

Ryo looked at Dee with gratitude. "Would you?"

"Yeah. But you––" Dee prodded Ryo in the chest–– "stay in the bedroom. I think they've seen enough of you for the time being."

Ryo looked slightly hurt, but he did as Dee said and went into the bedroom. His blackberry scented candle was flickering away on the nightstand. He had smelled its marvelous aroma even before Dee had sent him in there. Since the electricity was still on, he had to assume that Dee had lit it for another reason, not that he could really give that thought his full attention right at this particular moment. He sat down on the bed, and listened to Dee's footsteps as he disappeared in the direction of the kitchen. A moment later, Dee passed the open bedroom door again carrying one of the kitchen chairs. He winked cheerfully at Ryo as he went by.

"Heads up, Monkey-brat! I'm comin' in."

There was a banging sound as Dee presumably bumped the chair several times against Bikky's door. Bikky's voice could be heard cursing, amid sounds of protest from Carol. Ryo was absolutely dying to get up and look, but he controlled himself and stayed where he was.

"What the hell do you want, you stupid geezer?"

"Chair delivery!" announced Dee.

"What the––? Get the fuck out of here before I––"

There were sounds of a muffled conversation after that, but no matter how much Ryo strained to hear, he just couldn't make it out, especially with the way the wind was howling outside and the rain was beating against the window. He caught a couple of disjointed phrases, which were "wedge it under the doorknob" and "take his mind off something-something", but nothing made sense. He got up from the bed and crept closer to the door to listen.

"Okay?" said Dee, presumably to Bikky.

"Yeah, got it. Thanks," came Bikky's voice, and then there was the sound of the boy's bedroom door closing once more.

A second later, Dee returned. "Done," he said, dusting his hands together. "One chair delivery accomplished with the special Laytner brand of speed and efficiency."

"Were they wearing their clothes?" Ryo asked anxiously.

"Of course they were. I think he's still only on first base."

"WHAT?"

"Kidding, kidding." Dee grinned at Ryo and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Are you enjoying the candle?"

"Um..." Ryo swiftly glanced at the candle and then back at Dee, a little concerned about what might happen if he took his eyes off his partner for too long. He had been jumped that way before. He, better than anyone, had reason to know how fast Dee could be when he wanted to. He wasn't sure he wanted to go along with what Dee obviously had in mind, especially right now when both Bikky and Carol were in the apartment and obviously awake. But on the other hand, he was feeling a little desolate at the moment, and he needed some affection, or maybe a foot massage, or something.

Dee kicked the bedroom door shut, and tossed his shirt onto the chair in the corner. The candlelight gleamed on the muscles of his chest and shoulders as he started undoing his belt buckle.

"Dee, uh, the candle was a very sweet thought and all," Ryo said warily, "but I don't think I'm in the mood for... for sex right now. I think I just want to cuddle, if you don't mind." He sat down on the bed, wondering if he should be on guard or not.

"Uh-huh." Dee gave him a look that promised a whole lot more than mere cuddling, and peeled his jeans down over his lean, muscular thighs. Ryo couldn't help noting that his lover was wearing no underwear and that his penis was already half-erect.

A sharp, giggly squeal emitted from the other side of the bedroom wall, which startled Ryo. He half-rose, but Dee strode forward and pushed him back down.

"Let me take care of this," he said with a smirk and promptly banged on the wall. "Oi! What'd I tell ya? Keep it down in there or I'll let him bake you cookies!"

Ryo listened as hard as he could, but once more, all he heard was the wind and the rain. And then he couldn't think about possible improprieties occurring between Bikky and Carol anymore because a gorgeous, naked man was suddenly straddling him and running his hands all over him in a most demanding way.

"Dee, did you hear what I said about cuddling?"

"Uh-huh," said Dee and bent his head to kiss him.

-end-

Additional author's notes: There are a lot of extra stories on my livejournal which are not here because either they're too sexy, or because I haven't gotten around to uploading them yet. If you would like to visit my LJ, you can find the link in my profile page. Thanks for reading this one!~


End file.
